


Payback

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [28]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blips and Chitz, F/M, Jerry is... well... Jerry, K-Lax, Morty has a staring problem lol, Reader has knowledge of outerspace, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Rick and reader- friends with benefits, Rick is an ass lol, Roy video game, Shoe Shopping, payback is a bitch, rick gets teased, this ended up being way longer than I expected, what else would you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is shopping at Furp Rock Plaza when she finds Jerry wandering around. She calls Rick to let him know and is pulled into the older scientist's latest adventure.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I really didn't want to take this long to finish and publish this fic but I was having trouble coming up with an ending that I felt was believable for Rick. I hope you all enjoy it <3
> 
> Shoutout to PeachyKean who really enjoyed my first Rick/Reader fic and was willing to put up with the wait for another one lol, I hope you like this one as well Dearie :)

* * *

 

Stepping out of the boutique, you pulled your keys from your pocket and clicked the button to unlock your space craft. You were about to grab the handle when a, less than manly, scream caught you off guard. Your eyes darted to the sound and you noticed a familiar green shirt wandering the parking lot, clutching a slip of paper for dear life. Sighing, you threw your bags inside, locked your ship back up and headed towards him. "Jerry?" 

 

The man whipped around, "Oh god, Y/N. I thought I could do it this time around... I never thought I'd be happy to see you. Well, I didn't mean-- you know-- you're always better to see than Rick but --." 

 

"Yeah, great to see you too Jerry, as always... Rick leave you at Jerryboree again while he left with Morty?" You tried not to seem too annoyed with him, but you weren't hiding it well. Jerry tended to annoy the fuck out of you the same way he did Rick.  

 

"Yeah, but Morty said-- Wait a minute, why are you in outer space on some psycho alien planet?" 

 

"Well, technically, we're on an unregistered asteroid, but whatever. I like to come here to shop for shoes. Space Gal has a lot of great deals on shoes, most people here have eight legs, but they have whole section for--" 

 

"Not to be rude, and don't tell Rick, but I really don't understand alien stuff. Can you just take me home?" Jerry interrupted, flinching when an alien walked by. You snickered. 

 

"Jerry, the guy that just walked by is totally harmless. His name is Gigagaber, he works the transportation depot." 

 

"Well he's weird and I wanna go home." 

 

"Agga blag blag?" Another alien came up to you and Jerry hid behind you. 

 

You rolled your eyes and unlocked your ship. "Jerry go wait in the passenger seat and don't touch anything, please." He ran to the space craft and jumped inside, you locked him in just to be safe.  

 

He watched in confusion and shock as you conversed with the alien, pulling out a few smidgens from your pocket and dropping them in his cup before turning back towards your craft. He whimpered and pressed his flat palms against the window. "Jerry, does Rick know you left the Jerryboree?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Well, the main nurse chick might have called him but just to make sure..." You pressed a few buttons on the control panel, your nails clicking against the buttons while you typed. 

 

"Calling Rick Sanchez." The computer announced and dial tone started. 

 

"Wha-- what the fuck do you want?" His rough voice growled through the speaker, making you laugh. 

 

"So what are you wearin', Big boy? Those lacy panties I bought you." You fought back the giggle trying to escape. You knew he didn't like to tolerate your teasing but God was he fun to fuck with sometimes. Plus, the K-Lax you scored him was worth your occasionally annoying sense of humor. 

 

"Did you fucking call for something *burp* or can I get back to finding my grandson?" 

 

"You lost Morty!" Jerry screeched. 

 

Rick snarled, "What the hell is he doing with you?" 

 

"He left that stupid daycare you stuck him in and got scared, so I offered to take him home." 

 

"Ugh, just *burp* just take Beth her idiot back and get the fuck over here, I need your help." 

 

"Fine just send me the coordinates." 

 

"Great." 

 

"Love you." You teased, and the line went dead. You glanced over to Jerry and his face was priceless. 

 

"You just... let him talk to you like that?" 

 

"Rick is-- Rick is a different kinda man. He's a sarcastic, pessimistic, alcoholic, jackass... And I love every bit of him." 

 

"Well, you're insane... I don't know why anyone would put up with him willingly. I only do it for Beth." 

 

"Ya know Jerry. I know you don't like Rick, and to make you feel better, I'm gonna lie and say that I understand why. But Rick... He always comes through and he doesn't let himself love something often, but when he does, he gives his everything--" 

 

Jerry cringed, "Please don't tell me you let Rick has sex with you." 

 

"Dammit Jerry, I'm not talking about sex." You scolded, "I'm talking about Morty, and Summer, and Beth. He loves those three more than anything, I've seen him put everything on the line for those kids. So don't tell me he isn't worth 'putting up with' once in awhile." 

 

"I-- I didn't--" 

 

"Just stop, were almost back to Earth." Once you arrived, you slammed on the brakes over top of the Smith's cracked driveway and pressed a button, dropping Jerry from the bottom of the ship. He hit the ground with a thud and you took off back to space. Punching in the coordinates Rick gave you, you found a large wrecked space craft with his ship parked beside it. Cautiously, you killed your engine and stepped down onto the hard packed ground below. "Rick?" You called, cocking your plasma pistol.  

 

"Keep-- Keep your voice down do you want someone finding us?" 

 

"Like who? Where the fuck are we?" 

 

"The ship is property of the galactic government. I shut down the computers that were set to signal the main outpost if the ship ever crashed." He paused, looking around, and belched. "Safely we have about twenty minutes to find Morty, ransack the ship and get out of this planet's system." 

 

"Twenty minutes!"  

 

"Rick!" Morty's shrill voice rang through the air and the two of you turned to see him running from a large, green, rolling creature. 

 

"Move!" Morty dove to the ground and you shot the plasma pistol straight towards the creatures core, killing it instantly. 

 

"Are you okay?" You dropped to the ground next to Morty, checking him over for cuts and other injuries. 

 

"Y-y-yeah, how did you find us?"  

 

You rolled your eyes, noticing that his eyes were locked on your breasts. "I called Rick, your grandpa gave me the coordinates." Morty nodded, keeping his eyes transfixed. 

 

"Jesus, Morty *burp* get-- get your eyes off her tits, and let's go." You let go of Morty and followed Rick, jogging to catch up. The two of you stepped into the Gromflomite ship and Rick pulled his flask out, taking a sip and letting you have one, while he glanced around to see where Morty was now. "You, uh, you good to go off on your own?" 

 

You shifted your weight to one side, and his eyes scanned over your hips, making you smirk. "You think just cause I have breasts I can't handle myself." 

 

"No, I just know you got hurt a couple weeks ago." 

 

"How do you know that?" 

 

"I *Burp* bugged your ship." He shrugged, acting like it was no big deal. 

 

"You fuckin' bugged me! What the hell Rick?" 

 

"Don't act so offended, I wanted to make sure you hadn't defected to the galactic government. I wanted to make sure you were still looking out for number one." 

 

You scoffed, "I should knee you in the balls for even thinking I might defect. My dad told me horrible stories about Blood Ridge and what the Gromflomites did. You saved his life that day and you've even saved mine a few times. Plus, you always made one rule clear... Never betray you." You started down one of the corridors and he grabbed your arm. 

 

"I heard what you told Jerry when you took him back to Earth... You fuckin' softie." His smile let you know he approved of what you said. Whether it all be true or not, you and Summer were the only two people that saw him as anything close to a hero. 

 

You silently made your way down the hall scooping up little remnants of technology that you could repurpose in your own work. In the secondary command chamber, you found a dead gromflomite still in his chair. Kneeling beside him, your pried a gun from his, already stiff, hands. "Thanks." You whispered, pulling out the gun's tracking chip and shoving the new weapon into your bag. In another chamber, you found an overturned poker table with more dead soldiers around it. Stepping between their masses, you collected their gambling money into a bag, throwing it over your shoulder to go find Rick. 

 

Down the dark corridor, you heard creaking and stilled, waiting to come face to face with a survivor, "Y/N where the fuck are you?" Rick hissed, his gun aimed and ready to shoot anything that didn't perfectly resemble you or his grandson.  

 

"Right here, don't shoot me." You stepped into his line of sight and held up the bag. "Your lucky day, Sanchez, they must've raided someone before they crashed, cause they weren't playing with blemflarcks." 

 

You tossed him the bag and he eagerly opened it, "Fuck Yeah, Motherfucker! We're goin' to Blips and Chitz!" You laughed at his display and he slung an arm around your shoulder, holding you close to his side, "I always-- always knew you were good to keep around." 

 

"You just accused me of defecting to the federation." 

 

"Shut up." 

 

You threw your head back laughing, and Morty stood by Rick's ship, watching the two of you stroll casually from the wreckage. "Uh, Rick, we only have like three minutes or-- or something." 

 

"Get in the ship, Morty." 

 

You turned to head for your ship and Rick grabbed for you again, holding you by both arms and pressing your body against his. "you comin' to Blips and Chitz?" 

 

"I don't know... do you want me there?" 

 

"Maybe... Maybe I wanna finally thrash the one person I've never beat at Roy." 

 

"Buy me a drink and you got yourself a deal, Big Boy." You winked, grinding against him and cupping him through his pants to tease him before you freed yourself from his hands and headed to your ship. Once inside, you smirked proudly when you saw him adjust himself before getting in his ship. You still weren't quite sure why, but you loved teasing him. 

 

"Where are we goin' now?" 

 

"Y/N found a whole bag o' flurbos, Morty, We're spending the rest of the day at Blips and Chitz!"  

 

"Hey--Hey Rick? Is Y/N coming with us to Blips and Chitz?" 

 

"Yeah, and don't stare at her tits the whole time, it's weird." 

 

"I don't-- Screw you, Rick." 

 

... 

 

You pulled into a surprisingly empty Blips and Chitz parking lot and found a spot right next to Rick's ship. Hoping out, you hit the lock button and checked your hair in the mirror.  

 

Once inside, you knew there were only two or so places Rick would probably be: The bar, or the Roy game. Playing it safe, you headed to the bar and saw his all too familiar hair and lab coat seated at the counter with two drinks in front of him. "They let your kind in here now?" You giggled, sitting beside him.  

 

He smirked, hoping you wouldn't see it. "Fuck you." 

 

"Rick... Not in front o' the kid, what kinda lady do you think I am?" 

 

"The kind I keep putting up with because you keep your word and score good K-Lax." 

 

"Speaking of..." You pulled a couple small crystals from your pocket and slipped them into his lab coat, planting a soft kiss to his cheek and whispering in his ear. "Got ya a couple more. But I want you sober when I kick your ass at Roy again." 

 

"Here this is yours." He slid the second drink to you and instantly recognized it. 

 

"Aww you remembered my favorite drink." 

 

"Halzinger with a shot of Flurlow, it's not that hard." 

 

"You're such a softie, Rick Sanchez." 

 

"Don't you have a game to get annihilated at?" 

 

"I don't know, do I?" 

 

He grabbed your hand and his drink, pulling you over to the Roy game and handing you his glass. He sat down, placing the helmet on and Roy appeared on screen. You watched him play, sipping your drink and taking a couple little nips from his. When he finished, he stood up, offering you the helmet with one hand and taking his drink back with the other one. 

 

You grabbed the helmet with a wink and handed him your glass. "Ready to get your ass handed to you?" 

 

"Just play the fuckin' game." 

 

You laughed and sat in the chair, adjusting your hair before sliding the helmet over it. Your eyes rolled back in your head and you were in the game. 

 

When your game came to an end, you pulled the helmet off, jumping up and down a couple times. Rick glanced down to your chest as your breasts bounced with each victory jump "Still the champ! Beat ya by three years, Sanchez." 

 

"Great." He shoved your drink back at you and you scoffed. 

 

"You're joking right? I gave you K-Lax, you can't be too mad at me." 

 

He laced an arm around your shoulders, "Fine, good game. How the hell do you get Roy to live that long." 

 

"Lay off the liquor and don't run through the woods naked when you don't know the terrain." 

 

"Whatever... Want to, uh-- wanna sneak off for a bit?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

 

"Won't Morty notice?" 

 

"He's got video games,--" 

 

"And busty waitresses." You added with a smirk. 

 

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Rick grabbed your arm again, leading you down a hallway near the back of the arcade, and out a back door to the alley. 

 

"Classy Rick, an alley... Do you bring all your girls to dark alleys or am I special?" You bounced your eyebrows suggestively and giggled. 

 

"You--You really know how to kill the mood don't you." 

 

"You're the one pulling me into an alley." He pushed your back against the brick wall and closed in on you as if you were prey. "Rick?" 

 

"Be quiet, Sweetheart." He kissed you and reached down to cup your sex. You moaned against his hungry mouth and felt him smirk. "So who the fuck did you think you were back at that crash?" 

 

Your mind was already hazy with lust and his reference was lost on you. "Huh?" 

 

"Before we left you thought you could tease me and get me hard." He paused, cupping you tighter and rubbing his hand back and forth. "I'm not a man that likes a fuckin' tease." 

 

"Yes you are, Rick." He palmed you breasts and made you yip in pleasure/pain when he squeezed a little too hard. 

 

"Little smart ass... Hmmm, I could give your mouth something to do. Keep you from giving me shit." 

 

Your head fell back against the cool wall. "Oh Rick, Please." 

 

"What do you want, Sweetheart?" 

 

"Your cock." You whispered on a moan. 

 

"What the fuck do you want?" He pushed his knee in between your legs and let you grind against it gaining the friction you need. 

 

"Need your thick cock." You cried desperately, ashamed at how quickly he got you worked up. 

 

"Good girl." 

You were getting so close and he hadn't even taken an ounce of your clothing off. He felt you press down harder against his thigh, and saw your eyes start to roll back, you were millimeters away from it. He pulled his thigh away and caught your arms when you stumbled. "Wha-- what the fuck, Rick?" He almost felt guilt when he looked into your betray-flooded doe eyes. 

 

"Payback is a bitch, huh Sweetheart?" He straightened his lab coat with a dark grin and started to walk away. 

 

"Wait, Rick, what?" You clung to his wrist, panting, your orgasm rapidly disappearing. 

 

"That's for grinding on me and making me hard for the whole fucking flight here." He heard a quiet whimper escape you and chuckled. Rick stared at you for a few seconds, letting you squirm and then tucked you under his arm. "Don't worry, we'll make it up to each other sometime I'm not with Morty." 

 

"Since when has having Morty with you kept you from fucking someone?" You growled. 

 

"Since I wanted to tease you because I like watching how you squirm in that red thong I bought you." He reached under the waist of your jeans and snapped the thong you were wearing. 

 

"I hate you." 

 

"Hate you too, Sweetheart." He kissed your forehead, and corralled you back through the door and into Blips and Chitz. 


End file.
